User talk:Sandflyer83
Do not kid around please. Archives (Jan 2010 - Feb 2010) (Feb 2010 - June 2010) Motsitsi delete Why'd you delete that? That was a perfectly good and useful page I created. What was wrong? Vozw 03:45, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, yeah, restoring the page would be nice. But my main question is, why'd you delete it in the first place? Noone was editing it because it was already pretty much in a finished format. Vozw 17:44, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but this is more detailed. Also, the huntable animals page info isn't complete/fully accurate: "The wastelands"? It should be linked to the specialized page. Good idea, someone needs to make pages for all the animals. I'll see if I can find time later, I'm really busy atm. Vozw 20:49, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Great, Did you know that your talk page doesn't display? Check your template okay? If you don't like the newer format, what are you going to do about it? I'm in the middle of editing now. ┐('～'；)┌ | I.N Color 08:22, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I see, is it that bad? I'll check for myself in a few minutes. Yumipon is the one who went on hiatus, you are right. ┐('～'；)┌ | I.N Color 08:29, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi, we re both intellectuals, so let me introduce myself properly. I'm Javan, I go by the internet alias of Holitrix, Antidark001, and Yumipon. I have been working at this wiki since 2008, me and User:Rathaxe go way back. I was inactive for about 6 month, and I've been active for the past 5 month. As you can see, I did most of the visual designs around this Wiki, as I am a self proclaimed artist. Now on to business. Could you explain to me in details what this line means? "Second, I would like to discuss about the new Wiki format, the higher-ups are going to permanently switch over to a newer layout other than Monaco." I have no idea what User:U.Nknown Idiot and you have been telling me about this "new Wiki format". As for the domain move, it is up to you. Since you are back, I would like to sort things off a bit by assigning jobs and posts to active Administrators that are around Patapedia. Here is what I came up with so far. By the way, I do plan on making User:U.Nknown Idiot an admin in the near future. *User:Ironstar: article management (you should talk to him, he is a really nice guy and pretty smart too) *User:Yumipon: visual designs and template management, head of administrators *User:Sandflyer83: whatever you want to be *User:U.Nknown Idiot: whatever he wants to be *User:Spongefan2: Rathaxe promoted him to Bureaucrat without consent from me, I don't have the power to demote him, and I guess we need as much help as we can get. whatever he wants to be About the administrator council, forget about it, User:U.Nknown Idiot can fill you in on it. P.S. Keep Patapedia clean. -- 23:00, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Your Problems I'm going to leave ASAP, effective November 5, 2010. That is my final decision. As for the Admin Council, follow "Future Plans". I have made a new style that will hopefully be a replacement. You can use it for your rebellion, or whatever. I will support Project: Outer Haven. '''Bureaucrat, or not by that time, I will try to make my mark. You told me you're leaving on '''October 31, 2010? If this project actually works, I'll help you move some info to the new place.┐('～'；)┌ | Imperfect Idiot | m(_ _)m 08:16, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Outer Haven I support the move of Patapedia completely, but the problem is, where are we going to go? Wikkii? Shoutwiki? I m thinking that we go to the same host as Zeldawiki, Lylatwiki and Kirbywiki; so that our site name could be something like Pataponwiki.com. What do you think? 21:15, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Outer Haven part 2 Q: Where will the wikis moving away go? :A: ShoutWiki has been a popular host among wikis leaving, some will also pay to self host, and a few have found websites about their wiki's subject willing to host them. :A: Wikkii.com is also a similar free, MediaWiki-based hosting site. POTENTIAL ALTERNATIVES TO WIKIA ---- Q: How do I move my Wiki to a new host? :A: You will have to download a database dump from Special:Statistics on your wiki (towards the bottom.) Then, contact the new host and they will tell you what way they want you to upload to them (you can usually use Special:Import).:If moving to ShoutWiki, you will have to either email them at technical@shoutwiki.com with the link to your wiki and the link to the new wiki or file a bug report at BugZilla.shoutwiki under imports with the same links. As you can see from the text above, we should be able to move all of our data and statistics fairly easily. About the deadline of the move, we will move as soon as the vote comes to an end. We will give the voters a 3 week period to vote and decide. How about it? The deadline will be October, 25th, 2010. -- 22:51, October 4, 2010 (UTC) -_- ...Yeah I don't know what to say to that. 23:50, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, I tried out the new Wikia look, and I gotta admit, nothing looks different. I actually like it to be honest. I guess I'm going to be staying here at Patapedia after all. When the time comes, I will leave and one of you guys will take my place, but I am taking care of this wiki for now. :)Yumipon 21:41, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi Glad you decided to stay here after all. What happened to User:U.Nknown Idiot? I haven't heard or seen him for a while now. 16:50, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Forums Here is a message Im sending to everyone, so its going to be generic and you will all receive the same thing. After collaborating with Yumipon a little bit we have both decided that it would be best if from now on that all questions should be posted onto the Help Desk section in the forums instead of on individual users talk pages. This keeps from unnecessary questions from being asked and allows new users to see previously asked questions. Thanks for the help- Toripon 11:42, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Questions, etc... Well I haven't talked to you before, so this may seem a little random, but you just seem to be a reliable source and would seem to know that answers to my questions. First, what happened with user N.Known Idiot? Second, out of curiousity, why did you have a six month absence. Third, do you plan to keep contributing to the wiki? Answers to all would be appreciated, Just post a reply on my talk or to the forums. Thanks! --Toripon 14:30, November 14, 2010 (UTC) More stuff about Chakapata. I've been looking around and found that Chakapatapon has made a separate account called Patapondonchaka and promoted both accounts to Administrators. I'm happy that someone has noticed my work. Yumipon made me a rollback a couple of days ago. Thank you for thanking me for all of that. Rah Gashapon 09:39, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Administrators-Only Message Do not, I repeat, DO NOT under ANY circumstances promote an user to bureaucrat. The reason lies behind the mechanism of the Wikia network. Administrators can be demoted to regular users, and so can rollbacks. But bureaucrats however are permanent once they are given the privilege. Look at what User:Etrini10 did after we gave him that power, it did not end well. So in conclusion, don't promote anyone to Bureaucrat. -- 17:00, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Chakapatapon Screw the procedures, we need to be punctual when it comes to things like this. I banned Chakapatapon and his Donchakapatapon both for a week. You can go ahead and set up the forums. You hold as much power as I do, you and User:Ironstar are my most trusted helpers. On a side note, User:Toripon and User:Rah Gashapon should be nominated for Adminstrators as soon as they reach an edit of 500+. I have already made User:Rah Gashapon a rollback, and he seems to be happy for now. By the way, I think we should apply at Wikia central for the Achievement Program so more people will be motivated to make edits. P.S. Keep Patapedia clean. 17:06, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Forums Haha, your'e a funny guy :) Please don't take that as an insult either, its just the way you wrote you experience, I thought was quite funny. (I was told to GTFO... Priceless XD) If I get any more questions that need your'e attention I'll be sure to ask you though. Nice talking with you, hope that we can maybe work on a wiki project or something in the future. Buh-Bye! Toripon 21:06, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Voting Template Can you explain to me what each of them represent? It is pretty obvious that the + means support, - means oppose and = means neutral, but what does the ! mean? 23:27, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Award Hey sandflyer my good friend! .Well i deserved to have the mahopon award cause there's also a wikia that i edited much because it's a fanon wikia Click here to go on my userpage at that fanon wikia so can i have the mahopon reward?Spongefan2 09:22, November 15, 2010 (UTC)